Damn, Your Otouto is Cute!
by Himawari Ichinomiya
Summary: Merasa bosan, Ichigo ikut dengan kakaknya Hichigo yang mengerjakan tugas di apartemen Grimmjow. Niatnya sih begitu, sebelum hujan benar-benar merubah rencana mereka bertiga.3SOME.LEMON.GrimmHichiIchi.Riquest from shiRan-chan. Mind RnR?


"_Aku tidak menyangka adikmu semanis ini, Hichigo."_

**~Damn, Your Otouto is Cute! ~**

**By**:Himawari Ichinomiya

**Disclaimer: **Bleach©Tite Kubo

**Gendre:** Yaoi, Romance, Drama.

**Pairing:** GrimmHichiIchi (3some)

**Rated:** M

**Summary**: Merasa bosan, Ichigo ikut dengan kakaknya Hichigo yang mengerjakan tugas di apartemen Grimmjow. Niatnya sih begitu, sebelum hujan benar-benar merubah rencana mereka bertiga.

**Warning!:** Dalam fic ini akan terdapat banyak unsur OOC, **YAOI**, Typo(s) dan banyak hal GeJe lainnya. Bagi anak di bawah umur dan pembenci yaoi atau pun **LEMON**, tolong segera keluar dari fic ini, sebelum punya pikiran untuk nge-Flame Hima.

_So, Dun like? Dun read!_

Tetap nekad baca?

Gak tanggung kalo nantinya jadi fujoshi atau fudanshi, ya~?

_~Happy Reading!_~

\(o_o\)~oo0oo~(/o_o)/

Akhir-akhir ini kota Karakura terlihat begitu ramai, terutama pada taman bermain dan juga tempat rekreasi lainnya. Tentu saja! Karena sekarang 'kan lagi musimnya libur sekolah! Banyak anak-anak dan keluarganya memenuhi berbagai sudut kota, seakan tak mau ketinggalan, sekumpulan remaja yang juga menikmati liburan memenuhi mall dan juga _café_.

Tapi, di sebuah rumah sederhana seorang bermata coklat berambut _orange_, berumur enam belas tahun sedang mengganti _chenel_ televisinya berkali-kali. Dengan kesal dihempaskannya _remote_ tidak berdosa itu ke atas sofa.

"Arrgghh! Bosaaan!" teriak pemuda itu jengkel sambil mencak-mencak sebal, diambilnya majalah otomotif yang berada di meja tak jauh dari sofanya kemudian membuka lembar demi lembar secara acak. Tapi, hasilnya sama! Tetap saja dia merasa bosan! Tidak ada satu pun acara televisi dan artikel majalah yang menarik perhatiannya!

Tiba-tiba terdengar derap kaki seseorang menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara, dan mendapati _oniisan_nya sedang berlari tergesa-gesa keluar rumah. "Mau ke mana, Hichigo?" Tanya pemuda bermata coklat itu tanpa peduli sopan santun.

Hichigo berhenti berlari dan mendesah pelan kepada adiknya ini. "Aku ada tugas, sekarang aku akan mengerjakannya di apartemen Grimmjow." Ujar Hichigo sambil menunjukan tasnya yang penuh dengan buku diktat yang super tebal.

Ichigo mengingat-ingat wajah orang yang dimaksud Hichigo."Oh, temanmu yang berambut biru muda dan sering main ke sini itu, ya?" Tanya Ichigo meyakinkan. Hichigo menjawabnya dengan anggukan singkat. Jika dipikir-pikir, akan sangat membosankan di rumah sendirian, sedangkan Hichigo pergi dan keluarganya yang lain sedang berwisata di taman bermain. "Apa aku boleh ikut ke rumah Grimmjow, Hichigo?"

Hichigo mengangkat bahu."Mungkin saja boleh." Jawab pemuda yang mirib dengan Ichigo itu.

"Ok, aku ikut!" ujar Ichigo bersemangat, di kantonginya _handphone_ acer hitam itu dan berhambur mengikuti _oniisan_nya yang sudah keluar duluan.

Hichigo terbelalak melihat Ichigo yang sudah berada di sebelahnya. "Kau tidak ganti baju?" tanyanya heran sambil menatap Ichigo yang menggunakan kaos putih bertuliskan '_I Don't Care_!' dan celana kotak-kotak hitam selutut. Bisa-bisanya dia pergi ke rumah orang dengan pakaian sesantai itu!

"Memang kenapa? Nggak apa-apa 'kan?" ujar Ichigo cuek bebek, sedangkan Hichigo memukul dahinya frustasi, terdengar suara gumaman 'terserah, kau saja lah!' dari mulut Hichigo yang sudah tak mau lagi ambil pusing dengan sikap _otouto_nya satu ini.

Mereka kini berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan yang ramai dan penuh sesak, khas dengan suasana liburan. Merasa tidak enak karena diam sedari tadi, akhirnya Ichigo membuka suara. "Sekarang 'kan liburan, apa kuliah juga nggak libur?" Tanya Ichigo. Kakaknya itu sekarang memang menduduki bangku kuliah semester tiga, sedangkan Ichigo sendiri baru kelas dua SMA.

"Ya, walaupun liburan, dosen juga tetap ngasih banyak tugas. Jadi, sama aja!" Hichigo geleng-geleng kepala sambil melirik tasnya yang penuh dengan tugas.

"Kenapa tidak dikerjakan waktu hari-hari terakhir liburan, saja? Liburan 'kan masih lama." Ichigo menimpali keluh-kesah kakaknya itu dengan santai. Mereka berjalan dengan hati-hati melintasi _zebra cross_. Sesekali Ichigo menoleh pada sekelilingnya yang terlihat ramai. Tanpa disangka keduanya, tiba-tiba hujan egitu deras mengguyur kota Karakura.

"Sial, hujan!" Umpat Ichigo sambil berlari dengan tangan yang berusaha menutupi kepalanya dari air hujan, walaupun tentu saja usaha itu percuma.

"Hei, Ichigo! Aku bawa payung, nih!" ujar Hichigo yang mengeluarkan payungnya dengan tegesa-gesa.

"Tidak perlu! Sudah terlanjur basah, sekalian aja!" teriak Ichigo, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu berlari secepat-cepatnya menuju rumah Grimmjow. Ichigo memang pernah ke apartement teman kakaknya itu. Jadi, dia tidak bingung dengan jalan yang harus ditempuhnya. "Aku duluan ya, Hichigo!" teriaknya, meninggalkan Hichigo yang berjalan santai di belakangnya.

Ichigo berlari-lari di tegah hujan, melintasi jalanan yang sudah Nampak sepi karena hujan yang begitu deras, masih ada beberapa orang yang juga berlari-lari mencari tempat berteduh. Beberapa menit kemudian, sampai lah Ichigo pada sebuah gedung yang menjulang tinggi dengan cat cream dan gaya arsitektur zaman Victoria.

Ichigo segera memasuki gedung apartement super mewah itu dan masuk lift, pemuda berambut _orange_ itu benar-benar menjadi pusat perhatian. Bukan, bukan karena dia memasuki gedung itu dengan basah kuyup, itu adalah hal yang wajar, mengingat keadaan di luar memang hujan deras.

Ichigo menaiki lift dengan usaha mengacuhkan semua orang yang memandang aneh kepadanya. Ditekannya angka untuk ke lantai enam, tempat kamar apartement Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut orange itu menggigil kedinginan karena tubuhnya yang basah ditambah dengan dinginnya AC yang menyala di gedung itu, sungguh membuat Ichigo sukses menggertakan giginya karena kedinginan.

Lima menit kemudian, Ichigo sudah sampai di depan kamar apartement bernomor enam puluh enam. Adik Hichigo itu menekan bel kamar beberapa kali, dan terdengar langkah kaki santai mendekati pintu kamar itu.

_**Grek…**_

Sosok pemuda berambut biru muda dengan mata berwarna _ocean blue_ sebening lautan pasifik membuka pintu apartementnya dan mengerutkan dahi bingung sekaligus kaget. Pemuda teman Hichigo itu hampir saja melongo melihat penampilan Ichigo. Kaus putih Ichigo yang basah melekat dengan erat pada tubuh pemuda berambut _orange_ itu, membuat lekuk tubuh Ichigo terlihat begitu jelas, belum lagi bibir Ichigo yang berwarna kemerahan karena hawa yang begitu dingin. Pemuda bernama Grimmjow itu menahan diri tidak langsung menyerang Ichigo, mengingat remaja lebih muda di hadapannya saat ini adalah adik sahabatnya sendiri.

"Kenapa kau yang datang? Bukan 'kah kakakmu yang harusnya kemari?" Tanya pemuda itu masih dengan raut wajah heran dan berusaha mengendalikan dirinya.

Ichigo membalas raut wajah bingung itu dengan cengiran _innocent_. "Aku bosan di rumah, jadi aku ikut Hichigo ke sini." Jawabnya tanpa rasa bersalah karena membuat seluruh koridor basah dengan tetesan air dari tubuhnya. "Boleh aku masuk? Di sini dingin." Ujarnya lagi, karena Grimmjow tidak juga mengajaknya masuk.

"_Yeah_, masuk saja." Balas Grimmjow dengan santai. "Lalu? Dimana kakakmu itu?" tanyanya heran. Padahal, Hichigo sendiri yang ingin ke apartementnya, tapi sampai saat ini, malah adiknya yang muncul terlebih dahulu.

"Dia masih berjalan di belakangku tadi." Jawab Ichigo sambil mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu.

Grimmjow menghela nafas."Ya, sudah kalau begitu. Sekarang cepat ganti bajumu itu dengan bajuku yang ada di kamar. Akan ku buatkan kau teh hangat." Ujar pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Repot juga kalau Ichigo sakit setelah ini 'kan? Ichigo memberi respon dengan anggukan kecil dan mematuhi perintah sahabat _aniki_nya itu.

Saat Grimmjow sudah meghilang ke arah dapur, barulah Ichigo pergi berjalan menuju kamar Grimmjow. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu tidak henti-hentinya berdecak kagum dengan berbagai barang-barang mewah sekaligus berkelas yang ada di apartement Grimmjow, belum lagi dengan dekorasi kamar yang begitu elegant di setiap kamar dan ruangan lainnya!

Puas dengan berkeliling apartement Grimmjow tanpa izin, Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar tidur dengan cat dominan biru tua dan biru muda, kamar itu terlihat begitu teratur dan rapi. Rasanya mustahil sekali, seorang pria punya kamar serapi dan sebersih ini. Ichigo berani taruhan bahwa teman kakaknya itu, pasti menyewa setidaknya seorang pembantu tiap hari untuk membersihkan apartementnya!

Berusaha beralih dari pikirannya yang aneh-aneh sedari tadi, Ichigo berjalan memasuki kamar Grimmjow dan menghampiri sebuah lemari berwarna coklat yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan brutalnya mengacak-acak isi lemari Grimmjow dan mencari pakaian yang menurutnya pas dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Beralih dari Ichigo, Grimmjow sendiri sudah selesai menyiapkan teh dan beberapa cemilan di meja tamu, dan kini sedang menunggu adik sahabatnya itu berganti pakaian. Merasa bosan, pemuda berambut biru muda itu mulai mengambil Koran yang tergeletak di bawah meja dan membacanya tanpa rasa antusias.

_**Ting Tong! Ting Tong!**_

Bunyi bel pintu apartement benar-benar membuat konsentrasi membaca Grimmjow hilang. Dilangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai menuju pintu depan dan membukanya dengan uring-uringan.

_**GREEK…**_

"Jangan sebal begitu melihatku, Grimm." Ujar pemuda yang berada di luar apartementnya itu.

"Aku kira, kau tidak akan datang, Hichigo." Ucap Grimmjow, ditambah dengan tatapan sinis menuju sahabatnya itu.

Hichigo nyengir dan memukul pelan pundak Grimmjow. "_Sorry, bro_. Aku tadi dari toko swalayan dan membeli ini." Jawab Hichigo sambil menunjukan kantong plastik cukup besar di tangannya. Sepertinya, _aniki_ Ichigo satu ini tadi membeli beberapa _snack_ dan makanan ringan lainnya.

"Terserah! Ayo masuk ke dalam!" Grimmjow mempersilahkan Hichigo masuk ke dalam apartementnya. Mereka berdua duduk di sofa ruang tamu yang berwarna _green sea_ dan mengobrol santai tentang berbagai tugas yang akan keduanya lakukan nanti.

Hichigo celingukan melihat sekeliling apartement Grimmjow. "Ichigo dimana? Tadi dia kemari 'kan?" Tanya pemuda berretina emas itu.

"Dia sedang ganti baju di kamarku, bajunya basah sekali waktu dia sampai di sini." Jawab Grimmjow pendek sambil memakan cemilan yang berupa _senbei_ di atas meja. Hichigo cuma manggut-manggut paham dan sedikit menyeruput teh(yang sebenarnya milik Ichigo) di atas meja.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara teriakan Ichigo dari arah kamar."Grimmjow, celana milikmu tidak ada yang pas padaku!" ujar suara yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh Hichigo itu, keduanya mendengar suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekati ruang tamu.

"Grimmjow, celana milikmu tidak ada yang pas padaku!" ulang pemuda berambut _orange_ itu dengan nada kesal dan berdiri tepat di hadapan Hichigo dan Grimmjow, yang sukses tersedak melihat penampilan Ichigo. Bagaimana tidak?

Ichigo saat ini hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang menutup area tubuhnya sampai dua puluh senti di atas lutut, membuat paha dan kakinya yang mulus ter_expose_ dengan jelas, kemeja putih itu pun hanya seperti sekedar hiasan saja, kainnya yang tipis sudah cukup bagi kakek-kakek berkacamata sekali pun bisa melihat apa saja yang ada di baliknya, dan lagi rambut _orange_nya yang masih acak-acakan dan basah menambah kesan seksi di depan Grimmjow, bahkan Hichigo-kakaknya sendiri.

Grimmjow menjilat bibirnya yang entah kenapa saat ini terasa kering._"Damn, Hichigo. Your little brother is look so sexy."_ Ujarnya agak berbisik.

Hichigo ikut menyeringai melihat penampilan adiknya ini. "_Im a gree with your point of view_, Grimm."

Ichigo merasakan hawa tidak enak berasal dari dua pemuda lebih tua di hadapannya saat ini. "Ke-kenapa kalian melihatku dengan tampang seperti itu, hah?" ujar Ichigo dengan wajah jengah. "Ok, perasaanku mulai tidak enak dengan ini. Lebih baik, aku cari celana jeans yang lain." Lanjut pemuda berambut _orange_ dan beranjak pergi.

Inginnya, sih Ichigo cepat-cepat kabur dari hadapan dua singa kelaparan itu. Tapi, sayang sekali, Grimmjow memegang tanganya begitu erat. "Hei! Le-lepaskan!" bentak Ichigo gugup.

Grimmjow mendengus geli. Entah kenapa, sikap Ichigo yang suka memberontak membuatnya semakin gemas pada adik sahabatnya ini. "Hichigo, boleh aku melakukan 'itu' kepadanya?" ucap Grimmjow dengan lirikan yang memiliki banyak arti kepada Ichigo.

"Terserah kau saja. Tapi, aku juga ikut." Balas Hichigo yang juga ikut menyeringai.

Grimmjow memutar bola matanya kesal dengan jawaban pemuda bermata emas yang masih memakan _senbei_ dengan santai di sofa. "Hh… Dasar, _little brother complex_." Ejek Grimmjow. Hichigo membalasnya dengan _death glare_. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja, yang penting aku sudah dapat izin."

"Hei! Apa yang kalian-Hmpphh!" belum selesai Ichigo menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Grimmjow sudah melumat bibir kemerahan pemuda _orange_ itu dengan penuh nafsu. Dijilatnya bibir bawah Ichigo berkali-kali membuat pemuda berambut _orange_ itu mendesis. Grimmjow menyusupkan lidahnya di sela lumatan-lumatan ganasnya. Setelah lidahnya berhasil masuk, dijilat dan dihisapnya mulut Ichigo kuat-kuat. Ciuman panas itu membuat saliva-saliva kecil entah milik siapa keluar dari perpotongan antara dua bibir yang saling bertautan itu.

Manusia butuh Oksigen, hipotesis itu lah yang selalu membatasi ciuman setiap orang, begitu juga Grimmjow. Tidak ingin adik sahabatnya mati dikarenakan ciuman, pemuda bermata _ocean blue_ itu melepaskan tautan bibirnya dengan terpaksa. "Hhh… Hah.. hahh…" Ichigo terengah-engah dengan ciuman panjang barusan. Hawa dingin AC juga hujan tidak dapat mengalahkan gelora panas di antara mereka bertiga.

Grimmjow memperhatikan Ichigo yang kini wajahnya penuh dengan semburat merah, peluh juga mengalir deras dari kulitnya yang putih dan mulus, membuat kemeja putih Grimmjow yang dikenakan Ichigo menampakkan dengan jelas lekuk tubuh putra dari keluarga Kurosaki itu.

Mata _ocean blue_ itu beralih pada bagian selatan tubuh Ichigo, dilihatnya sesuatu menegang di bawah sana. "_Orange_, apa kau berniat menggodaku? Kau bahkan tidak mengenakan celana dalam?" Grimmjow menyeringai melihat selangkangan Ichigo yang memang tidak mengenakan apa pun selain kemeja putih yang menutupi sebagian pahanya.

"A-aku 'kan sudah bilang! Celanamu tidak ada yang muat padaku! Semuanya terlalu besar!" ujar Ichigo membela diri.

"Hm.. akan aku hukum kau, karena berani-beraninya menggoda imanku." Bisik Grimmjow di telinga Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu kembali mendesah kegelian karena Grimmjow yang menjilati cuping telinganya dengan penuh nafsu. Puas meyusuri telinga Ichigo, Grimmjow membawa lidahnya menyusuri pipi adik Hichigo, melewati rahangnya dan sampailah pada perpotongan leher Ichigo yang tampak begitu mengiurkan.

Grimmjow membuka mulutnya perlahan, hendak memberi _kiss mark_ pada leher Ichigo. "Tunggu, Grimm!" Hichigo berteriak menghentikan kegiatan sahabatnya itu.

Grimmjow berdecak kesal. "Kenapa?" bentak pemuda berambut biru muda itu. Rasanya meyebalkan sekali diganggu.

"Itu bagianku! Kau ambil saja yang lain. _Kiss mark_ adalah milikku. Ichigo itu milikku!" ujar Hichigo tegas. _Oh, dasar brother complex_. Batin Grimmjow.

Hichigo berjalan mendekat ke arah keduanya. Grimmjow merubah posisi tubuh Ichigo, kakak Ichigo itu duduk dan bersandar pada tembok, sedangkan tubuh Icigo disadarkan kepada tubuhnya. Dengan begini Hichigo bisa dengan leluasa menikmati tengkuk dan lekuk leher adiknya, sedangkan Grimmjow mengambil posisi di depan tubuh Ichigo.

Grimmjow melebarkan paha Ichigo, membuat kejantan pemuda bermata cokelat yang memang tak tertutup apa-apa itu menjadi terlihat dengan jelas. Grimmjow menggenggam batang kejantanan Ichigo dengan keras dan memainkan ujungnya dengan ibu jari.

"Akh! Uuhh.. Grimmjow.. Ah!" desah Ichigo saat Grimmjow meremas-remas miliknya dengan cukup keras. Kemudian mengocoknya menggunakan tempo yang cepat, membuat pria berambut _orange _yang menjadi sasarannya itu melenguh nikmat.

Dada Ichigo berdesir ketika dirasakannya hembusan nafas yang berlantun lembut di tengkuknya. "Emmhhh… Hichigo… Ahh…Uhhh…" Ichigo mencengkram karpet lantai yang berwarna biru kehijauan di lantai saat Hichigo menggigit pelan lekuk lehernya. Pemuda berretina emas itu menghisap dan menjilat berkali-kali di titik yang sama, membuat sebuah tanda kemerahan yang begitu kentara. Dibuatnya tanda yang sama di sekeliling leher Ichigo. Tidak mau tangannya menganggur, Hichigo memilin-milin dengan kasar _nipple_ Ichigo, dipelintir dan di tekannya titik _sensitive_ di dada adiknya itu dengan kasar.

Seakan tidak mau kalah, Grimmjow mulai membelai ujung kejantanan Ichigo yang tampak mengkilat oleh _pre-cum_ itu dengan lidahnya. Kemudian, dikecupnya ujung kejantanan Ichigo dan dihisapnya dengan cukup keras. "Uuuhh… Ahhnn..Grimmjow.. Mmmhh…." Ichigo mendesah keenakan.

Grimmjow yang merasa semangatnya tersulut, segera memasukan kejantanan Ichigo ke dalam mulutnya yang basah dan hangat. Lidahnya bergerak memutar di kepala kejantanan Ichigo, memberikan getaran-getaran yang begitu menggoda di titik paling _sensitive_ itu. Ichigo membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit, terlihat lah seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang menjilati kejantanannya dengan penuh nafsu. Sungguh pemandangan yang akan meningkatkan nafsu birahi siapa pun.

"A-aku mau.. Akkhh!" Ichigo mendesakan tubuhnya lebih ke belakang ketika merasakan sesuatu begitu melesak keluar dari ujung kejantanannya. Cairan putih pekat itu keluar dengan derasnya memenuhi rongga mulut Grimmjow, pemuda itu dengan senang hati menelan semua cairan puncak Ichigo itu, dan masih menjilat-jilat ujung kejantanan pemuda berambut _orange_ itu seakan meminta lebih.

"Grimm, ganti posisi." Ujar Hichigo yang sudah puas memberi _kiss mark_ dimana-mana. Tanpa menunggu perintah lagi, Grimmjow membalikan posisi Ichigo jadi menungging menghadap kejantanan Hichigo yang sudah menegang, sedangkan pemuda berambut biru muda itu bermain dengan lubang Ichigo yang terlihat begitu merah dan sempit.

"Kau pasti sudah tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan." Ujar Hichigo dengan ada tidak sabaran, Ichigo mengangguk kecil dan mulai menjilati batang kejantanan Hichigo, sedangkan salah satu tangannya sibuk bermain main dengan bola yang ada di bawah kejantanan kakaknya itu. pertama, dijilatnya setiap bagian batang kejantanan Hichigo hingga seluruhnya basah dengan saliva miliknya. Puas dengan menjilat, Ichigo mulai sedikit demi sedikit memasukan kejantanan yang panjang dan menjulang tinggi itu kedalam mulutnya, lalu mengulum dengan tempo sedang. "Sssh… Kau sudah pintar rupanya." Ujar Hichigo di sela rasa nikmatnya.

"Hmmmpphh..Emmh…" Ichigo mendesah tertahan, ketika Grimmjow memasukan lidahnya kedalam liang kenikmatannya, membuat liang itu kini penuh dengan saliva yang terasa begitu lengket dan basah. Kalau saja mulutnya saat ini tidak disumpal dengan kejantanan Hichigo, mungkin pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu akan melenguh keras, merasakan lidah Grimmjow yang menjilati lubang kenikmatannya.

Grimmjow meremas dua elah pantat Ichigo itu dengan penuh nafsu dan terus menjilati lubang adik sahabatnya itu, sesekali dia menjulurkan lidahnya dan menusuk-nusukan lidah itu ke dalam liang kenikmatan Ichigo.

Sedangkan Ichigo sendiri sedang mengulum barang kakaknya dengan intens dan berkali-kali menggigiti kecil ujung kejatanan Hichigo, memberikan getara-getaran yang tidak bisa dibayangkan. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menaik-turunkan kepalanya, membuat ujung kejantanan _aniki_nya itu membentur dinding-dinding mulutnya dengan keras.

"Berhenti, Ichigo." Ujar kakaknya itu, tapi Ichigo yang sepertinya keasyikan 'bermain' dan tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hichigo. Dengan terpaksa, pemuda bermata emas itu menarik rambut orange Ichigo dengan keras, menjauhkan mulut adiknya itu dengan barang miliknya.

"_Itaii.. oniichann_…" ujar Ichigo dengan mata berkaca-kaca, semburat merah memenuhi wajahnya yang kecapekan dan saliva mengalir di sudut bibirnya akibat aktivitas _blow job_ tadi. Sungguh pemadangan yang paling menggairahkan sepanjang hidup Hichigo!

"Ichigo.. kau benar-benar bisa membuatku tergila-gila." Hichigo menarik dagu adiknya itu dan melumat bibir ranum Ichigo dengan penuh nafsu. Sementara itu, Grimmjow mulai memasukan satu jari ke dalam liang tubuh Ichigo. Pemuda berambut _orange_ itu menggeliat tidak nyaman, tapi tidak terasa sakit. Jadi dia tidak melawan.

Kemudian Grimmjow mulai memasukkan jari keduanya, yang membuat Ichigo meringis kesakitan dan menggigit bibir bawah Hichigo. Kakaknya sendiri itu tidak marah atas kelakuan Ichigo, karena dia ingin mengalihkan rasa kesakitan adiknya itu. Sedangkan Grimmjow menggerakkan kedua jarinya keluar masuk dan seperti gunting, berusaha memperluas jalan masuknya nanti.

"Bagus, sepertinya kau sudah siap." Ujar Grimmjow puas. Kemudian memberikan lirikan kepada Hichigo untuk memulai pertunjukan puncak mereka. Pemuda beretina emas itu mengangguk mengerti, lalu melepaskan ciumannya pada Ichigo. Hichigo membalik tubuh Ichigo membelakangi dirinya, kemudian mengarahkan lubang Ichigo tepat ke arah kejantanannya.

"Ukhh… _I-ittaii_…" ujar Ichigo yang meringis kesakitan. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri untuk meredam jeritannya. Walaupun sudah melakukan lubrikasi, tetap saja akan terasa sakit! Melihat Ichigo yang begitu tersiksa, Grimmjow erdiri dari tempatnya, kemudian menurunkan jeansnya hingga sebatas lutut, membuat kejantanannya yang menegang sedari tadi terlihat.

Ichigo yang mengerti arti gerakan itu, segera memasukkan kejantanan Grimmjow ke dalam mulutnya, agar teralih dari kesakitan tubuh bagian selatannya yang begitu terkoyak dengan kejantanan kakaknya sendiri. Dikulumnya Kejantanan Grimmjow hingga batang milik kakaknya benar-benar tertanam sepurna.

"Hmm… Sudah kuduga, lubangmu sangat sempit dan nikmat, Ichigo…"ucap Hichigo sambil membelai punggung mulus tak bercacat Ichigo. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu sendiri sudah tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, kerena dirinya begitu dimanjakan dengan kenikmatan duniawi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditolaknya.

"Uuuunnnhhh… Uggghh… Iyaaahhhh~~~~!" Ichigo melenguh bebas saat Hichigo mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi, hingga tersisa kepala kejantanannya saja, kemudian menghentakannya ke bawah dengan begitu keras. Gesekan yang begitu keras antara kejantanan kakaknya dan dinding prostatnya sendiri membuat Ichigo meraung-raung nikmat.

Grimmjow sendiri yang tidak mau menganggur, melihat pemandangan yang begitu erotis di hadapannya, segera mengingatkan Ichigo, jika kejantanannya kini masih ingin dimanjakan. Pemuda bermata cokelat itu mengangguk mengerti, dikulumnya lagi kejantanan Grimmjow yang masih menegang dan basah karena salivanya tadi.

"Hmmh… bagus Ichigo… Lebih cepat…" Ichigo yang tidak perlu menunggu komando lagi, segera mengulum kejantanan Grimmjow dengan lebih cepat di sela hentakan-hentakan Hichogo yang semakin lama semakin keras.

"Ummpphh!" Ichigo mendesah tertahan saat kejantanan Hichigo menghantam tepat pada _sweet spot_-nya. Kakak Ichigo itu kini menyeringai lebar dan bergumam 'Di sana rupanya.'. pemuda beretina emas itu mengangkat tubuh Ichigo tinggi-tinggi, hingga kejantanannya hampir saja keluar, lalu dihempaskannya tubuh Ichigo kuat-kuat, membuat kejantanannya menghantam _sweet spot_ adiknya dengan telak. Dilakukannya hal itu berkali-kali.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Ichigo, pemuda berambut biru muda itu ingin sekali mendengar erangan dan desahan Ichigo. Begitu Grimmjow mengeluarkan kejantanannya, pemuda bermata cokelat itu langsung mendesah nikmat. "Mmmhh.. Hichi-nii.. uuhh… ummmhh…"

Hichigo merasakan kejantanannya makin menegang dan berdenyut-denyut, ketika bibir merah Ichigo terus melafalkan namanya di tengah gelora nafsu yang begitu memuncah. Dia merasa begitu gila telah menyentuh tubuh adiknya sendiri, tapi bagaimana lagi? Tubuh Ichigo memang terlalu bagus dan menggairahkan untuk dinikmati, membuat setiap orang ingin membelai dan mencumbu setiap bagian sensitive di tubuh yang terpoles sempurna itu.

"Ukkkhh.. Hichi-nii, a-aku su-sudah mau… Akkkkhhh!" Ichigo menjerit keras saat Hichigo menyodok _sweet spot_nya begitu cepat dan keras, membuat pandangan Ichigo menjadi putih dan kabur, sesuatu begitu meledak keluar dari kejantanannya, membawanya menuju tempat yang bahkan bagai surga.

Hichigo merasakan dinding-dinding rectum Ichigo berkontraksi, kejantanannya terasa seperti di pijat-pijat dan diremas halus oleh lubang Ichigo. Pemuda bermata emas itu memejamkan matanya, merasakan barangnya makin menegang di dalam sana. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hichigo menumpahkan semua hasratnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Ichigo. "Hmmh.. _Otouto_…." Hichigo merengkuh punggung adiknya itu erat, merasakan kenikmatan yang amat sangat dari tubuh Ichigo.

Grimmjow mengangkat tubuh Ichigo lembut, melepaskan kejantanan Hichigo yang terlihat lemas dan basah. Pemuda berambut biru muda itu mengangkat tubuh Ichigo hingga berdiri, kemudian dibaliknya dan dipojokannya tubuh yang penuh peluh dan _kiss mark_ itu ke dinding, hingga posisi Ichigo saat ini membelakangi Grimmjow.

"Hhh… sekarang giliranku, Ichigo…" Grimmjow memasukan kejantanannya dengan pelan ke dalam liang hangat milik Ichigo. Pemuda berambut orange itu pasrah saja, saat tangan kanan Grimmjow meremas pantatnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya memilin-milin sekaligus memelintir _nipple_ Ichigo. "Hmmh.. ternyata memang sempit…"

"Uuuhh.. Unnh…Akh! Ahh.." Ichigo mendesah saat Grimmjow menggerakan kejantanannya _in-out _di dalam liang kenikmatannya.

Sementara itu, Hichigo yang merasa tenaganya mulai kembali, melangkahkan kakinya ke hadapan Ichigo, dan berlutut di hadapan kejantanan Ichigo yang mengacung tegang ke depan. Di ujung kejantanan itu mengalir cairan bening yang begitu terlihat menggiurkan. Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Hichigo mengulum kejantanan Ichigo dan melumatnya penuh nafsu. Digerakan lidahnya memutar di ujung kejantanan Ichigo. "Uaahh… Hichi-nii.. Grimmjow… Akhh! Aaahhh!" Ichigo merasakan tubuhnya begitu meleleh, karena dimanjakan di setiap inchi titik sensitivenya.

Seakan mendapatkan tenaga baru dari lantunan desah nafas Ichigo, Grimmjow mempercepat gerakan in-outnya. Disodoknya _sweet spot_ Ichigo berkali-kali dengan beringas. Membuat pemuda berambut orange itu meraung-raung, karena kenikmatan tiada tara mendera tubuhnya habis-habisan! Grimmjow sendiri merasa lebih leluasa bergerak setelah lubang Ichigo penuh dengan cairan dari Hichigo.

Bunyi decitan dari kejantanan dan pinggul yang saling bertabrakan, desahan dan erangan yang keluar dari bibir masing-masing, membuat lengkap suasana panas di dalam ruangan itu. Tidak dipedulikannya tubuh mereka yang telanjang bulat di tengah ruang tamu, hawa dingin AC dan hujan tidak membuat mereka mengigil, panasnya hawa nafsu dan keinginan bercumbu menutup segala kewarasan berpikir ketiganya. Kenikmatan. Itulah satu-satunya yang ada di benak mereka saat ini.

"Grimmjow… aku sudah.. emmhhh… AKKKHH!" tubuh Ichigo menegang, dan mengeluarkan cairan bukti puncak kenikmatan itu di mulut Hichigo. Sedangkan Grimmjow juga mengeluarkan cairannya di dalam tubuh Ichigo, bercampur dengan milik Hichigo yang sudah lebih dahulu di dalam sana. "Hhh…" Grimmjow menghela nafas dan mengeluarkan kejantanannya.

Ichigo sendiri terduduk di sebelah Hichigo dengan nafas yang masih terengah –engah. "Haahh.. kalian..Hahh… Awas nanti! Akan.. haah… Aku balas!"Ujar Ichigo yang nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal. Hichigo dan Grimmjow merapat pada tubuh Ichigo yang sudah sangat lemas dan mencium puncak rambutnya yang berwarna orange serta pipinya bergantian.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ichigo. Sejak aku pertama kali berkunjung ke kediaman Kurosaki." Ucap Grimmjow sambil memeluk Ichigo dari samping sebelah kanan.

"Aku juga menyayangimu lebih dari sekedar adik, Ichigo." Kali ini Hichigo menimpali dengan mengecup pundak kiri Ichigo. Sedangkan pemuda bermata cokelat itu sendiri hanya bisa mendesah bingung dengan pernyataan cinta keduanya yang begitu ekstrim dan tiba-tiba.

Grimmjow melirik ke arah Hichigo dan mendengus sinis. "Hei, Hichigo! Kau 'kan sudah menjadi kakaknya, masa' sekarang kau ingin menjadi kekasihnya juga! Dasar serakah!" ucapnya dengan nada ketus.

Hichigo sendiri berdecak kesal dan memberikan death glare terbaiknya pada Grimmjow. "Berisik! Justru karena aku kakaknya, harus melindungi adikku dari orang sepertimu!" balas Hichigo mengejek.

"Dasar Incest!" ujar Grimmjow geram.

"Kau sendiri, kasar!" balas Hichigo.

"Brother complex!" Grimmjow menimpali.

Ichigo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya frustasi dengan dua orang di sebelahnya yang saling melempar ejekan. Rasanya tidak akan mungkin hidup tenang lagi setelah ini. Tapi, entah kenapa Ichigo merasa senang, karena dikelilingi oleh orang yang mecintainya. Ichigo memeluk keduanya erat. "Aku mecintai kalian berdua." Ucap Ichigo sambil mencium pipi keduanya bergantian.

**~~FIN~~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Uwooohhh~! Akhirnya selesai juga! *Guling-guling di jalan*

shiRan-chan~! Hima sudah memenuhi riquestmu! Semoga suka dan tidak kecewa! Hima senang sekali bisa bikin 3some dalam oneshoot.

Kalian juga boleh memberikan Riquest, kok! Persyaratan pairing yang akan hima terima ada di biodata Hima. Jadi kalau mau request, lihat sana dulu. *Promosi*

Tapi maaf jika akan memakan waktu lama, karena hima juga harus mengerjakan banyak tugas dan meng-ap det fic-fic hima yang lain…

Terima kasih telah memaca fic peutupan akhir tahun dari hima ini!

Semoga tahun depan tingkat fujoshi hima makin meningkat, dan hima bisa memuat karya yang lebih baik lagi.

HAPPY NEW YEAR!**\(^u^)/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kasih repiu untuk menutup tahun 2010 ini dengan manis,ya~!


End file.
